Abioye Blyds
In-Depth Information Character owned by CHB staff members Page made by sküei#0514 Overview Abioye- or as he prefers, Abi, is basically your Camp Half-Blood father figure. Abi just about always has a smile on his face which helps him seem approachable despite his rank, and he will always help you with any problems you might have whether you are a Zeus kid or not. He is great with children and his rich, soothing accent will make all of your problems seem to just... fade away. Biographical Information Abi, born on the 5th of December in 1996, originally came from Buenos Aires, Argentina. He lived here with his mother and baby sister, Natalia and Eva Blyds. He loved his family with all his heart, but by the time he had turned 17 his home life had been ripped to shreds. It wasn't until that fateful day when he and his mother had taken Eva to the local park. Here, a manticore had unfortunately sniffed him out and attacked him and his family. To Abi's horror, his family didn't make it, and he was forced to flee until he met a group of fellow demigods who led him to the safety of Camp Half-Blood's borders. Physical Information Abioye, standing at a height of six-foot-two and weighing in at 196 pounds, supports a very athletic form. This is mostly due to the amount of time Abi spends in the arena, training and humbly showing off his prowess. Though, this is mostly due to his need to prove to himself that he will never again be too weak to protect the ones he loves. Abi's skin consists of a bronze tan; smooth and without blemishes. His eyes resemble that of dark coffee, or a melted chocolate that you might find oozing within a s'more. His hair hosts a similar color, yet shines with natural highlights beneath the sun, and reaches to his mid-torso. The last of his notable features are his famous smile and his scars upon his left thigh. The scars were a parting gift from the manticore that took his family. Large, yet old and faded, but the memory it holds still lingers strongly in his mind. Powers Atmokinetic Sensory This gives Abioye the ability to sense storms and changes in the weather before they even occur. Zeus' Authority Children of the Big Three have a particularly strong scent to monsters. Thus, while the threat of his godly parent may repel weaker monsters, it only attracts strong monsters who would love to take a bite out of such a powerful force. And so, this grants Abi the ability to summon venti to serve him for a limited time, as well as use his father as an advantage to negotiate with said monsters. Atmokinesis The most draining and powerful ability a spawn of Zeus can have; this gives Abioye the ability to create and manipulate storms at will. Physical Prowess This power gives Abi the ability to lift up to 1,000 pounds. Life Before Camp Life During Camp Present Day Category:Browse Category:NPCs Category:Cabin Leaders